Becoming a Queen
by Sheankelor
Summary: Silver Millennium Beryl... how did she fall? How did she become the enemy that took over the Earth? This is some back story for this remarkable lady. Written for sm monthly for Oct'07. Rated T just to be cautious.
1. A time of passions

Title: A time of passions - Part I: Becoming a Queen  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Autumn  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

A time of passions  
Part I: Becoming a Queen 

The sun sparkled in the crisp cool sky. The clouds from earlier had finally drifted away leaving the sky a bright blue. Low on the horizon hung a crescent moon. _'I am glad Mother and Father made me come to the capital.'_ Twirling a strand of brown hair about her finger, Beryl remembered the debate between her parents and herself. _'They eventually won, like all parents do, and now I am a lady-in-waiting to the queen.'_

Beryl smiled at the gentlemen that surrounded her and the other ladies. She arrived there in the spring, the time of young love. And amongst the early blooms she was courted. She heard compliments on her dark hair, that when the sun hit it just right it sparkled with red and blonde highlights. On her eyes, that they were the same color as the stone she was named after. She heard them on her manners ,her voice, her singing, and her graceful movements. The list went on and on.

Looking around the group of young people, she tried to spot the one person who had never plied her with foolish blathering. _'Where is the prince?'_ Her eyes skated across one simpering face to the next, looking for the one that smiled so gently and reassuringly at her. Not seeing him, she put off the lord who was trying to get her to walk by the river with him, and headed off in search for the one man she had come to love. 

Stepping into the forest, she was amazed at the brightness of the foliage. The brilliant golds, the many shades of red, and the richness of the greens that still adorned the evergreens even this late in autumn. _'Autumn. It is the time for passion. A great passion. Spring is for young love, summer lets it ripen, and autumn is the time to harvest it. Then you will have it through the winter to keep you warm.'_ Smiling slightly, she remembered meeting Endymion in the spring, next to a small rosebush. The buds had just been forming on the tips of the branches. She had smiled a greeting and he stopped to talk. When she replied, she answered without simpering or acting foolish. She knew that princes had no time for a simpering miss. They needed one that would help them run the country, one that could stand up and speak for themselves and her people. Their relationship grew and strengthened as the spring continued. Then it steadied out during the late spring. And now that it was autumn, she was ready to harvest what she had sown and tilled, an unexpected love.

Pushing quietly through the trees, Beryl heard his voice off to her left. Turning slightly, she rushed towards him. When she reached a break in the trees, she spotted him. With her fingers resting on the bough that separated her from him, she recoiled and almost ran. His arm was wrapped about another girl. He was gazing into her eyes that were the color of the sun kissed lakes. His fingers were stroking through her hair that reminded Beryl of streams of sunlight breaking through dark cloud, the palest blond she had ever seen. His other hand rested on a shoulder so white, Beryl was sure that the girl rarely if ever felt the touch of the sun's rays. Standing in the shadows of the trees, the couple seemed to glow slightly.

Beryl's fingers bit into the wood as he leaned down to kiss the unknown girl. Memories half forgotten, small unnoticed slights, the use of formal manners, surfaced in her mind. She had forgiven each one, thinking it was because Endymion was busy, and he always apologized. Now each one bite at her, pecking at her confidence. Her prince, her love, was kissing another.

Swallowing hard, Beryl glared at her unknown rival. _'Who are you? I have never seen anyone like you before.'_ Her eyes narrowed even more as the couple broke apart and started laughing. Tales floated through Beryl's mind, tales of spirits, and the like entrapping humans for their own foul means. _'The girl looks solid enough, and he can touch her. So what is she?'_ A thought niggled at the edges of her mind until the girl looked up at the moon. _'Sidhe. She is a Sidhe, and she has ensnared the prince. She will take him with her to the Underhill to be the queen's sacrifice.'_ Beryl considered rushing the couple and separating them, saving her love from the monster's scheming clutches, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. _'I need to research how to break the Sihde's spell.'_

Sinking down to the ground, Beryl watched them until they separated on their own. As Endymion made his way back to the frolicking group of lords and ladies, Beryl watched the red leaves fall to the ground. Picking one up, she studied the strong color. _'Autumn is the time of passion, and not always the passion of love.'_ Glaring at the spot where the unknown girl had stood, she felt her anger rise.


	2. A plan is hatched

Title: A plan is hatched - Part II: Becoming a Queen  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Castle image  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

A plan is hatched  
Part II: Becoming a Queen

_\_

Beryl pulled another book off the shelf in the Royal Library and stacked it on top of the other three that she had already discovered. She had spent the last three months searching for information on how to break the sidhe's spell, and now it seemed the the fruits of her labors were in her grasp. Holding her finds close to her chest, she made her way out of the castle. Studiously avoiding the formal gardens, she made her way to the far end of the large square fountain that dominated the front grounds. Finding a comfortable bench, she began her research.

Hours past, and the sun sank lower in the sky. The breeze that came to her over the water held a bitter chill that bite into her bones. Drawing her cloak tighter about her, Beryl closed the last book and stared at the castle that dominated the skyline. Her thoughts tumbled about as she absorbed the information.

_'The Sihde used to live not to far from here, but we, the people of Elysion forced them to leave. They retreated to the Underhill, where ever that is. Some did not flee with them, but stayed and fought. They became known as the Unseelie. The ruler of that group, Queen Metallia, killed King Brogan, but before she could enjoy her victory, she was imprisoned by the Sihde that fled. '_ She tapped her fingers on the cover of the books in her lap. _'So, the Sihde have been known to return to Elysion even before _**that girl**_. I wonder who they have bespelled before. This time, they have trapped our prince.'_

Jumping to her feet, Beryl headed back to the library. Her face reflected her inner thoughts as she strode across the grounds._'This time they won't get away with it. I will stop them. Even if I have to free Queen Metallia to do it.'_ The thought stopped her in her tracks. A small smile started to form as the idea sank in. _'She most likely wants revenge on the Sihde, and I can tell her how. I can help her pull their prize from them. Endymion's love for me is strong, I know it is. If she can tell me the weak point of the spell, I'll free her.'_

With a plan in mind, Beryl returned only three of the books. The fourth told her where to find the most powerful Unseelie.


	3. Striking out

Title: Striking out- Part III: Becoming a Queen  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- soothe  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Striking out  
Part III: Becoming a Queen

Getting out of the castle all alone required a small amount of trickery, a lot of stealth, and a good bit of luck. Beryl was happy when she made it. Stopping the horse she had lead so far, she pulled a slip of paper out of her belt. Unrolling it, she studied the map she had sketched from the scattered clues. _'Metallia is to the east from here, in a plateau.'_ Slipping it back into her belt next to her dagger, she mounted up and headed into the rising sun.

The rocking gait of the mare soothed her. _'I've been trapped far too long in the palace. I've missed the freedom of riding. It had always helped clear my mind.'_ Staring at the brightening scenery, she let her mind drift over the her plan, searching for any flaws.

She made it to a small grove of oak trees by midmorning. _'If the clues are right, there will be a rocky plateau on the other side.'_ Glancing about, she looked for a secluded place to shelter her horse. She didn't want to chance that the unseelie might demand that it be sacrificed. She refused to lose her ride home. Spotting a small knot of trees, she lead the mare to it. Loosely tying the reins, she made sure there was water in reach.

Checking her dagger and the map, Beryl squared her shoulders and struck out to find the the one she was pinning her hopes on.


	4. Different Agendas

Title: Different Agendas - Part IV: Becoming a Queen  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Fuzzy  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium   
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Different Agendas  
Part IV: Becoming a Queen

_The previous part of this tale is : "_Meeting the enemy"_ This tale is from the July '07 month's stories._

As she walked into the cave, Beryl was surprised to see a carpet of grass. The walls were coated with a soft fuzzy coat of moss. The sight of the greenery relaxed her. She followed the grass carpet to the end of the fissure and stepped into the cavern. The sight that greeted her eyes convinced Beryl that she chose correctly. The hot spring was surrounded by lush plants, the steam bathing them and the small sitting area in a light fog. All about was softly glowing florescent moss lighting the area in a soft comfortable glow. A movement near the spring drew her attention.

A tall, red haired lady stepped out of the mists. "Welcome, Beryl. Please, come sit and join me for some refreshments."

Beryl took in her beauty. Each line of Metallia's face was perfect. The graceful sweep of her hand, the smallest swoosh of her hair, and the gently clinging dress outlining the trim figure it covered were etched into her mind. Accepting the invitation, Beryl crossed to the sitting area.

The unseelie settled in the chair across from hers. "So, you wish to defeat the Sihde Queen." Her red eyes glittered dangerously for a brief second before she continued. "This Milesian prince must be extraordinary."

Confusion crossed Beryl's face. "Milesian Prince... I want to save the prince of Elysion, Prince Endymion."

"Of course, Prince Endymion." Her tone was slightly frosty. _'They must have renamed the kingdom. It doesn't matter, they are all still Milesians. They all deserve death. Every one of them. The cowardly Sihde and the Milesians.'_ Her eyes warmed slightly as she gazed at the girl nibbling on a small cake. _'And this one will be the key to it all. My conquest... my revenge.'_

Swallowing, Beryl sipped a glass of water that sat near her seat. "So, what is our plan?"

_'Free me and let me destroy the world.'_ Metallia suppressed the thought, and smiled at her captive. Soon the spell in the food will set in. Soon, Beryl would be tied to her completely. "You have to attack their kingdom. You have to confront the Queen. But to get to her, you need an army."

Beryl frowned slightly as she felt her mind start to cloud over. "An army? How am I going to acquire an army?"

"I'll give you the power, the charisma to bring them to your standard." Metallia watched as Beryl's dark hair started picking up red highlights. _'Yes, soon we will be tied irrevocably together. And then you will be the first to perish, and I will walk free in you body. Then I'll free your prince... free his soul to find its way to the cosmos.'_

_'I have to think. I can't lose my edge or this creature will take every advantage she can.'_ Beryl shook her head. "I have enough charisma, I don't need yours. I need to know how I'm going to do this without drawing the attention of my enemy, and my king."

Metallia felt a small jolt as her spell was deftly blocked, the merger between them only partially completed. _'What!? No! I was going to be free. I was to...'_ A low growl tried to escape. Narrowing her eyes, she studied the face that waited for an answer. There she saw what she had failed to notice earlier, a stubbornness that matched hers. _'But we are bound, tied by the contract between us. I can't break it.'_ Clenching her fist under the table, she forced herself not to kill Beryl out right. _'There has to be a way. I will figure it out. Then I'll be free, and she'll be gone with all the others that did this to me.'_

Focusing back on her prey, Metallia started spouting the first nonsense that came to mind. "They can't be hidden for too long. And the king will take it as a rebellion. If we work quickly, then we can save your prince before a civil war breaks out." _'But that won't happen... a civil war will help my revenge along nicely.'_ A new plan started forming in the back of her head. "Right now, you need to start building up your support. I have granted you a few gifts that might be useful to you. Once you have the support, come see me again."

Beryl nodded in agreement as Metallia stood. Following suit, Beryl stood and let Metallia lead her out of the cave. Stepping outside Beryl felt sure that everything was going to work out. _'I'll rescue Endymion before the King or Queen realize what has happened. Don't worry, my love, I'm coming.'_


	5. The first Youma

Title: The First Youma  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- First line  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

The First Youma

_'If hope was a thing with feathers, then perhaps despair was a shattered wing.'_ Beryl watched the feathers fell gently to the ground at her feet. The spirit of the air fell crashing to the ground, its nearly translucent wings shattered beyond repair.

Turning her gaze, Beryl glared across the battlefield at the warriors who had wrought this destruction of her and Queen Metallia's plans. _'The spirit was to capture the prince and bring him to Metallia's home. There, we were going to break the sidhe spell that has enthralled him.'_ The spirit moaned in pain at her feet. _'It was an air attack that did this. That means Lord Kunzite is responsible. The four lords are making this difficult. If I could bring them over to my side. If I could bind them to my will as tightly as they are bound to the prince's. Then... Then there would be a chance of winning.'_

The pitiful cry reached her ears again. Raising her hands, Beryl grasped the power that Metallia had granted her, and cast it over her servant, commanding it to heal the fallen spirit. Dark tendrils of power wrapped about the air spirit, encasing it into what looked like a cocoon.

When the cocoon faded, it revealed that the spirit had been changed. It now was covered in an armor, and its once ethereal, translucent wings were razor sharp shards of crystal. Smiling demoniacally, the metamorphosed spirit flew back into combat.

Watching it cut swaths out of the opposing army, Beryl smiled. _'I wonder what the Earth, Water, Fire, and Tree spirits will become.'_ Turning her back on the battlefield, she went in search for more spirits to change.


	6. Taking the palace

Title: Taking the palace  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Concert  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Taking the palace

_AN: The section between this chapter and the last are written in the July'07 short stories with Makoto._

Beryl watched as her four new generals easily battered down the palace gates. "Kunzite." The white haired general turned towards her. "Go find the prince and bring him to me." For a moment she thought he would fight her. She watched for the brief flashes of defiance that she had witnessed the past three weeks. When he didn't, she felt herself glow with pride. She had won.

Turning to the other three, she narrowed her eyes even as she smiled. "You three, go bring me the King and Queen. I want them to witness and understand what has happened to their son."

She watched as they ran off into the bowels of the palace. _'They are used to working in concert, and they are the most powerful fighters in the kingdom. They shall have no difficulty accomplishing the task.'_

Wrapping her fingers about her staff, her other hand drifted over the black crystal set on the top. Through its power, she watched as her youma finished mopping up the pockets of resistance that were still scattered about the palace grounds. Metallia had been right. With her creations it was easy to take the palace, and it was the only way she was going to be able to have an audience with the King and Queen. She had to convince them that the Sihde had bespelled the Prince.


	7. No mercy

Title: No mercy  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- Mercy  
Genre: Darkish  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

No mercy

Metallia smiled. _'It is almost time. I can feel it. Soon they will all be dead. Everyone of them. The Milesians or Elysians...whatever they are calling themselves now... and those who followed Selenity.'_ She knew the moment the palace fell, and she could see the prince bring dragged forth by his very own friends, the ones meant to protect him. The ones, wrapped in hers and Beryl's spells, who would never do that again.

Beryl strode down the path to the small temple where Metallia stayed. It was a month after the fall of the palace, and the King was not giving into her demands nor was he listening to her as she explained what had happened to Endymion. Bowing slightly as she entered the stone building, she went in search of Metallia.

"They won't back down. Nothing I do seems to convince them."

Metallia hid her satisfaction. "Then we shall have to do this the hard way. You shall have to become the ruler of this land."

"Me? How can I do that?" Beryl tried to hide5555556 the spurt of desire that coursed through her.

"You already are. You have the royal family in your custody, and I know you have taken over the day to day parts of ruling. The only thing that is left is the title and the crown."

Beryl's eyes glowed. _'Yes, I have been ruling already. Who better to be the ruler than Endymion's own true love? Especially since his heart has been bespelled away from his land. If the former King and Queen are blind to their own son's problems, how can they be fit to take care of a kingdom's problems?'_

Metallia watched as the thoughts flashed across Beryl's face. "To gain the crown, you need to kill the King and Queen."

Beryl was jerked back from her fantasy of ruling. "Kill them? Can we not show them a bit of mercy and just lock them in the dungeon?"

Metallia shook her head. "No, you can show them none. If you do, others will rise against you to free them. You must kill them." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "That might work..."

"What?' Beryl watched her expectantly.

"You shall sacrifice them on my alter. It might give us enough power to free the prince." She watched to see what affect her idea would have on Beryl. She knew nothing short of killing the princess would free Endymion, but if Beryl fell for it, she would have the pleasure of watching the relatives of Brogan die.

Beryl nodded. "It shall be as you say. Should I bring Endymion here as well?"

Metallia nodded. "And he should watch the proceedings." That would afford her even more pleasure. To watch his despair and anguish as his parents died. Yes... this was going to be fun.


	8. the sacrifice

Title: The sacrifice  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- cult  
Genre: General/Dark  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

The sacrifice

Beryl watched as her prisoners were escorted to the temple. Not one of them were bound by rope or chain. Her eyes flickered over the King and Queen. Their eyes were glazed over, drugged so that they would not run and not truly feel much of what was about to happen. It was only mercy she could afford them. Endymion stood there, his eyes blank and his face slack. The four Generals surrounded him but they weren't needed. _'Lifeless. That is what he appears to be. He looks like someone stole his soul, his heart.'_ The pale Sihde witch slipped through her mind. _'She did it. She has sucked the life from him. And now I must sacrifice his parents to try and restore that life.'_

With a simple gesture and the slightest summoning spell, she drew them to the stone slab. Her eyes skittered about the barren stone plain, checking to make sure all her marks, all her preparations were in place. A certain plant here, a certain rock there, each designed to magnify the power she was trying to draw up. All was ready. Raising a basalt knife high above her head, she began to chant the spell that Metallia had taught her. It had taken her a week to memorize due to the complexity, but luckily she had known how to say most of the words. The language was very similar to the one used by the Tree Cult near her home. _'I learned from them all about plants. They were a very gentle group. Their words spoke of harmony and peace, of balance.'_ Her eyes skated about, looking anywhere but her victims. The beautiful language of the cult was slowly changed, becoming harsher and more guttural. When the words came to an end, she slit their throats as quick as she could, hoping that their passing was as painless as possible.

As the smell of blood exploded into the air, her eyes sought Endymion's. Surely this sacrifice would do, surely he would be free. Her heart was gladdened when she saw his dark blue eyes widen. He was back with them, His heart was free from the Sihde's spell. Walking towards him, she reached out to caress the side of his face. The revulsion in his face was like a slap. Her eyes narrowed. "Lock him back up, I will come to see him later." With a flick of her fingers, she dismissed the four generals and their charge.

Metallia stood at her temple door. Drawing on the power that she had gathered, she spelled the bodies away, depositing them out on the barren plain to be eaten on by the carrion beasts. Their death had brought more power to her. With a smile, she reached out for Beryl once again. This time she would control her. This time the merger would be complete.

Beryl's mind felt fuzzy. Holding onto one of the stone pillars for support, she drew power out of the ground. _'I used a lot of energy in that spell. And I haven't been sleeping well.'_ She sucked in the earth's energy greedily, fighting the fatigue that was trying to over whelm her. She could not let it win, there was still too much to do.

Metallia felt her hold loosen once again. Her prey escaped to the tethers of their contract once again. She glared at the girl that continued to best her. Taking in the hair that was now the color of fire and the eyes that were the color of blood, she smiled. The tie was tighter than she thought, Beryl was almost hers.


	9. A moment of quiet

Title: A moment of quiet  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- puddle  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

A moment of quiet

Kunzite escorted Endymion back to his cell. _'He is back. The shock has worn off.'_ He could sense it in the prince's steps, the way he moved his head ever so slightly. No matter how much he tried to hide his alertness, Kunzite knew him too well.

A simple gesture sent the other three generals off to work on the Queen's coronation plans. Kunzite watched them go, hiding the anticipation and relief that was flowing deep inside of him. He could not let her sense it. He held the cell door open. "In you go, Endymion. Tomorrow you will be free of this place. Tomorrow you will be marrying Queen Beryl." Kunzite saw the flicker of understanding in the depths of Endymion's blue eyes. Bowing just slightly, as much as he could dare get away with, he dredged up a mocking smile. _'Please let him notice, please let him understand.'_ He could not tell. He could not explain. She had stolen that ability away from him as well. But he could act.

He shut the cell door and jammed the latch so it wouldn't lock. As he strode away, he made sure to leave a sword and a few pieces of armor resting in an easy to reach, but out of the way, place. _'He'll find them.'_ Making his way out of the dungeon area, he made sure that the way was clear.

--

Endymion stared at the door, sure that Kunzite would come back and lock it. It was very unlike his friend to be that unobservant. But he didn't return. As the minutes ticked away, Endymion felt his chance slipping through his fingers. Taking the chance given to him, he slipped out of his cell and carefully out of the dungeon. _'Surely there were more guards before? Where is everyone?'_ Hoping his good luck would last, he worked his way off the palace grounds.

--

Beryl stepped across the puddle, the train of her dress brushing through it. It had rained for the past two days. The storm came shortly after the death of the old King and Queen. It had washed their blood away from the stone, cleansing the area. _'It is almost as if the world were weeping for them.'_ She shook her head slightly. _'More like it is trying to cleanse the world of their presence. I think they were bespelled, too. Surely that is the only reason that they could not see what had happened to Endymion.'_ Dark red nails combed her new flaming red locks over her shoulder. No matter how much she washed them, the color would not fade.

Her wandering steps took her through the garden paths. Deftly avoiding the puddles, she enjoyed the rare bit of sunshine. Settling on a bench, the bulk of the castle behind her, she let the peacefulness seep into her bones. It wouldn't last though. She was still at war with the Sihde. But for the next two days she was stopping the campaign. _'Tomorrow I will marry Endymion and rule on his behalf until he becomes well again. Tomorrow, I shall become queen.'_

--

The guards alerted Kunzite of Endymion's escape. Squelching the fierce gladness that tried to burn through his heart, he made his way to the palace gardens. Only when he was sure that he appeared completely under her control, did he approach Queen Beryl.

Bowing slightly, he addressed her. "My Queen."

Beryl's eyes flickered to the cold man standing near her. His presence ruffled the peacefulness she felt. "Is all the preparations ready?"

Kunzite kept his eyes on the ground. "The guards inform me the Prince Endymion has escape. I have them searching the grounds as well as the palace."

Rage leapt from her. She wanted to smote the messenger, but she couldn't. She needed him still. "How?" The word was bit out, chopped short by her anger.

"He jammed the lock on his cell door. That is all they can discover. Since it was raining, they can not tell if he crossed the grounds or entered the palace. His footprints have been washed away."

"Find him!" With an imperious gesture she dismissed him.

_'She ordered me to help find him.'_ Kunzite went to find the guards, intent on muddling the path as much as he could while he helped.

--  
Her peace was shattered. _'They better find Endymion soon. I can't believe that he escaped. It was to be a double ceremony. The wedding and coronation at one time.'_ Knowing that they might not find him by tomorrow, Beryl had to change the plans slightly. Instead of becoming queen by marriage, she was truly becoming the queen.


	10. Going through the motions

Title: Going through the motions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- copycat  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Going through the motions

The throne room was packed. People from all over were there, crammed in a close as they could get, trying to see. The greens of Elysian's previous ruling family were changed to dark purple. The hall was decorated with colorful rocks and gemstones, masking the absence of flowers and living plants.

Beryl, robed in rich purple, walked up the aisle, her eyes fastened on the tall throne at the end. Between her and it was a priest. Not just any priest, but the high priest of the land. _'All I have to do is repeat whatever he says. Easy enough.'_ She stopped at the edge of the dais where he stood. Her red eyes met his brown, she refused to kneel before him.

The High Priest looked into the haughty eyes watching him. _'So, this is to be our next ruler.'_ A touch of fear settled near his heart. Squelching it, he started the ceremony.

Beryl didn't listen to the oath and promises that she was parroting back to the priest. They fell gently out of her mouth as she copied his tone and inflections. Her mind was plotting the next step in the battle. She knew there was resistance in all four sections of the kingdom. She also tried to figure out how she was going to keep the search for Endymion quiet but still be effective. Something in the priest's tone alerted her to stop being a copycat. Focusing on the ceremony, she noticed he was gesturing for her to be seated on the throne. Her eyes glowed with satisfaction as she settled onto the dark red cushions. Her fingers caressed the ornately carved wood. Yes, this was her place, her seat.

With all the pomp and circumstance needed for the situation, the priest lowered the crown onto her head. As soon as it rested on her head, he called out. "All hail Queen Beryl!"

The people before her bowed. _'And soon the whole world will.'_


	11. Watching from afar

Title: Watching from afar  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Favorite Character - Beryl- fairy  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga - Fates/Tainted Gifts storyline- Silver Mellinium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just borrowed my daughters paper dolls again.

Watching from afar

Beryl settled back on her throne. All about her were images of the battles that were being fought around her kingdom. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as three of her four generals kept taking chances. _'Constantly putting themselves in danger. They know I need them, why are they doing that? They can not defy me.'_ Her fingers flexed over her crystal ball and a youma dove under the blade that was about to strike Nephrite.

She hated wasting her creations, especially when a little caution would have rendered the sacrifice unnecessary. _'It once was a fairy of fire. As the one blessed with the Holy Flame, he should respect that, and not bring them to their deaths.'_ Her eyes flickered from one image to the next. It had surprised her at first. Her youma had chosen their own leaders. The ones that were created from the Fairies of Air followed Kunzite the best, the Fire clan followed Nephrite the best, Water fairies followed Zoisite, and the Earth fairies followed any of them. _'It must relate to what they were sworn to when they became Endymion's guards. I wonder Jadeite was sworn to? Nothing but the Earth fairy youmas look to him.'_

When she looked at Kunzite in battle, the coldness on his face unsettled her slightly. _'Too many casualties. Too many casualties on both sides, the resistance and my youma.'_ Watching another Wind Youma fall crashing to the ground, she knew she would have to a talk to with him when he came home.


End file.
